


Rok

by lil_runaway



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-The Last Jedi, sex but not graphic, stayed for more, they came to talk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: "- Rozbierz się – powiedział nagle.Ren aż drgnął, zdziwiony rozkazem. Nie robili tego w ten sposób.- Dlaczego?- Po prostu to zrób."Minął rok od potyczki na Crait. Rok, podczas którego Kylo Ren i Armitage Hux musieli zostać prawą i lewą ręką Najwyższego Porządku. Jednak organizm mózg ma tylko jeden. I serce też jest tylko jedno.Po kolejnej kłótni, Hux postanowił wyjaśnić ich sytuację raz i na zawsze.





	Rok

**Author's Note:**

> To przyszło do mnie jak przeglądałam kyluxy na tumblrze na paracetamolu  
> Takie małe  
> Niewinne

To stało się bardzo szybko, tak, jak w większości kłótni, przez które przechodzili przez ostatni rok. Mimo upływu czasu, ciągle stali chwiejnie na tej jednaj małej łódce i próbowali zepchnąć się do wody, zamiast wspólnie chwycić za wiosła i zsynchronizowanym ruchem wygrać z rwącym prądem. Po raz kolejny Kylo Ren i Armitage Hux stali bardzo blisko siebie, lufa blastera przy gardle Rycerza, rękojeść miecza przy sercu Generała. Dyszeli ciężko, krew wolno ściekała z nosa Rena. Był wściekły, był naprawdę wściekły i ręka drgała mu na przycisku wyzwalającym miecz. Hux czuł chłód potu na swoim karku, drażniły go włosy, które zmierzwione w walce, opadały na jego czoło, kleiły się i wpadały do oczu. Dziecinada i strata czasu, myślał, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Musieli sobie grozić, by za chwilę wszystko przemilczeć, otrzepać ubrania i wrócić do żołnierzy.  
Hux pierwszy obniżył broń.  
\- Musimy to robić? – zapytał. Jego głos był na powrót opanowany.  
Ren odsunął się od niego o krok, opuścił miecz.  
\- Często o to pytasz i nie wiem czemu, bo znasz odpowiedź.  
\- Pytam, ponieważ możesz mieć inną. Chciałbym ją usłyszeć.  
\- To nowość – prychnął Ren i skrzyżował ręce przed sobą.  
Hux zdjął skórzane rękawiczki i zaczesał niesforne włosy do tyłu. Będzie potrzebował lustra.  
\- Nazwałbym to postępem relacji. Generalnie, jeżeli coś trwa przez długi okres czasu, dochodzi do zmian. Nie ma nic stałego w kosmosie – wytłumaczył Hux, irytując się, że Ren zdołał go przyłapać. To był kolejny mankament przebywania w swoim otoczeniu, podświadomie przejmowali swoje zachowania. Hux czuł, że się zmienia i bardzo nie lubił tych zmian. Dziecinada, dziecinada – Kylo Ren był młodszy i ciągnął go do swojego poziomu.  
\- Jest – mruknął Ren, ale nie sprecyzował, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Popatrzył na Huxa i Generał po raz pierwszy od dawna przyjrzał się jego spojrzeniu. Był zmęczony. Obaj byli potwornie zmęczeni. To był naprawdę ciężki rok. Tylko oni zostali i musieli się siebie nauczyć.  
Byli w kwaterze Huxa. Jedną z decyzji, jakie nieoczekiwanie podjęli wspólnie, było przeniesienie konfliktów na prywatny grunt, by nie wpływać na morale załogi. Potrzebowali szacunku, większego niż za rządów Snoke’a. I nawet jeżeli Ren pozostawał w cieniu ze swoimi Rycerzami, on i Hux tworzyli duet. Dzielili tron – nie było innej możliwości. Jednak ambicje obu nazbyt często przeważały szalę to na jedną, to na drugą stronę. Prowadzili dwie wojny.  
Hux westchnął, odszedł od Kylo i stanął przy biurku. Pod jego butem chrupnęło rozbite szkło. Uniósł nogę. Ach, tak, zapomniał, że nieumyślnie strącił szklankę z blatu, gdy Kylo Ren wparował do jego pokoju. Syknął do siebie zniesmaczony, ale chwycił butelkę z whisky i wychylił łyk z gwintu. Nie robił tego, uważał to za brak manier, jednak w obecności Kylo było mu już wszystko jedno. Widział więcej niż to. Picie z butelki było w tym momencie naprawdę niewinne.  
Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i podparł ręce na biodrach. Spoglądał na Rycerza Ren, który dalej stał w tym samym miejscu, wyraźnie spokojniejszy.  
\- Rozbierz się – powiedział nagle.  
Ren aż drgnął, zdziwiony rozkazem. Nie robili tego w ten sposób.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Po prostu to zrób – kontynuował, samemu rozpinając górę munduru, koszulę, zdejmując podkoszulek.  
Kylo przyglądał mu się uważnie, próbując rozszyfrować jego grę. Hux, który rozpinał właśnie buty, zatrzymał się w połowie i spojrzał na Kylo.  
\- Na co czekasz? Mam ci pomóc czy jak? – Był zirytowany.  
Niechętnie, Kylo zaczął ściągać ubrania. Nie podobało mu się, w jaką stronę to szło. Nie podobała mu się jego własna uległość. Mógłby przecież to zignorować, wyjść z pokoju, nie był zobowiązany. A jednak – rozbierał się. Znowu.  
Stali naprzeciwko siebie w samej bieliźnie. Nie dotknęli się, nie powiedzieli niczego i Kylo zaczynał się czuć nieco niekomfortowo, pomimo tego, że to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy widzieli się nago.  
\- Hux, co ty…  
\- Co widzisz? - zapytał.  
\- Ciebie – odparł niemal od razu.  
\- Przyjrzyj się.  
\- O co ci…  
\- Rób, co mówię! – krzyknął. Wyglądał tak słabo, pozbawiony munduru.  
Kylo pomyślał, że jego głos nie pasował do tego ciała.  
\- Widzę nagiego mężczyznę – zaczął i Huxa zdawała zadowalać ta odpowiedź, ponieważ już mu nie przerwał. Zamiast tego bardziej się wyprostował.  
W kwaterach naprawdę było zimno, Kylo nie zauważył tego wcześniej.  
\- Rudy, mojego wzrostu. Trochę chudy... Czy ty ćwiczysz?  
\- Jestem żołnierzem, to oczywiste.  
\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał.  
\- Wiem.  
Kylo odchrząknął i wzdrygnął się z zimna. To było śmieszne, gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł, gdyby baza była pod ostrzałem… Pokręcił głową i schylił się po swoje ubrania.  
\- Idę stąd, to jakaś farsa.  
\- Zostaw – rozkazał Hux i Ren zamarł w swoich ruchach. Wyprostował się z powrotem. Nie rozumiał, co się działo. Generał Hux się tak nie zachowywał. Generał nie…  
\- Jesteś Armitage Hux – powiedział nagle, nie panując nad językiem. Hux kiwnął głową. Kylo zmarszczył brwi. – Czego chcesz?  
\- Widzę nagiego mężczyznę mojego wzrostu. Czarne włosy, blizny, najdłuższa biegnie przed oko do klatki piersiowej. Jest umięśniony, silniejszy ode mnie.  
Omen śmierci, myśli.  
\- Jesteś Kylo Ren – dodaje.  
Ponownie zapadła cisza. Kylo spogląda w bok. Wzrok Huxa jest nie do zniesienia. Jakby Ren wcale nie był silniejszy od swojego Generała. Nie… on nie jest jego Generałem.  
\- Zimno tu – odzywa się w końcu Ren. Czuje, że zaraz zacznie szczękać zębami.  
\- To w końcu śnieżna planeta – wzdycha Hux. – Daleko od gwiazdy. To był twój wybór.  
\- Żeby trzymać dystans od wroga – cedzi przez zęby, przypominając Huxowi, że nie tylko on jest strategiem.  
Hux przetarł oczy.  
\- Chodź – powiedział i skinął głową, wyznaczając kierunek.  
Wchodzą głębiej do pokoju, tam, gdzie znajduje się garderoba i duże, naścienne lustro. Hux stanął naprzeciw swojego odbicia, Kylo zatrzymał się z boku, patrząc i ciągle nie rozumiejąc, o co Generałowi tak właściwie chodzi.  
\- Patrzysz czasem na siebie? – zapytał Hux, nie spoglądając na rozmówcę.  
Kylo nie odpowiada, nienawidzi luster.  
\- Stań koło mnie – rozkazał.  
Kylo drgnął, ale czuł, jakby zamarzało mu ciało. Był pewien, że w bazie nie może być tak zimno. Mieli system grzewczy. W końcu przeszedł ostatnie kroki, jakie dzieliły go od Huxa, stanął obok niego, na tyle blisko, że stykali się rękami.  
\- Wytrzyj tę krew, na miłość boską.  
Ren wierzchem dłoni starł krew spod nosa, jednak zaschnięte ślady ciągle pozostały. Nic nie mógł z tym teraz zrobić.  
\- Co widzisz? – zapytał ponownie Hux.  
Kylo czuł, jak rośnie w nim gniew. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż odpowiadanie na tak durne, bezwartościowe pytania. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Armitage Hux, Generał Najwyższego Porządku uznał, że ma czas na takie zabawy.  
\- Nas, co innego mogę widzieć, Hux, to jest pierdolone lustro. Nie masz czegoś ważniejszego do roboty? Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi, bo jestem gotów udusić cię tu i teraz!  
Hux spojrzał w oczy jego odbicia.  
\- Mógłbyś choć raz nie zachowywać się jak zaszczute zwierzę? To jest ważne.  
\- W jaki sposób?  
\- Przyjrzyj się nam i zrozum jedną rzecz. Potem możesz iść w cholerę i nie zawracać mi więcej głowy.  
Ren westchnął ciężko. Spojrzał na lustro. W odbiciu ujrzał siebie – szerokie barki, skóra zniszczona wojną, za długie już włosy. Krew rozmazaną pod nosem. Był wysoki, wyraźnie widział swoje mięśnie. Uniósł dłoń i po raz kolejny prześledził palcem ślad blizny pozostawionej przez Rey podczas ich starcia na Starkillerze.  
Wtedy zwrócił wzrok na Huxa. Czy ciągle przeżywał upadek ich największej broni? Przełknął ślinę. Nie stałby tu, gdyby nie Generał.  
Hux był szczupły, pod jego bladą skórą rysowały się mięśnie, jednak nie byli sobie równi w posturze. Byli praktycznie tego samego wzrostu, jednak ich ciała był zupełnie różne. Ale Hux stał dumnie, stał wyprostowany, z rękami za plecami, nawet nagi, wyziębiony miał w sobie coś niemal królewskiego. Kylo doskonale znał królewską posturę, miał być tak wychowany. A tymczasem w lustrze jawił się skulony, gotowy do ataku w każdym momencie. Był nagi i czuł się bezbronny.  
\- Jesteśmy inni – powiedział Ren.  
\- Jesteśmy równi – poprawił go Hux. Najwyraźniej sam zaczął się niecierpliwić.  
Kylo spojrzał na niego zbity z tropu. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Armitage Hux nazwie ich równymi. Nie byli równi w żadnym wypadku, na żadnej płaszczyźnie.  
\- Czy tobie odbiło?  
\- Jesteś ślepy, Ren? – zapytał zirytowany. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. – Minął rok. Wiesz, co to oznacza? Rebelia się zbroi, Republika ich wspiera, a ty i ja nie potrafimy się dogadać, chcesz, żeby Najwyższy Porządek skończył jak Starkiller? Wysadzony przez bandę zdrajców i wyrzutków z zapomnianych planet? Możemy mieć wszystko. Możemy zapanować nad tym chaosem, gdzie każdy będzie znał swoje miejsce.  
\- Gdzie jest moje miejsce?  
\- Koło mnie.  
Hux odwrócił się do Rena, spojrzał mu w oczy. Ich linia wzroku była równa.  
\- Krwawię tak samo jak ty, jeden z nas odejdzie, to koniec. Muszę wiedzieć, że to rozumiesz.  
Kylo Ren doskonale to rozumiał. Hux go potrzebował, bardziej niż potrafiłby to przyznać. Był zdesperowany. Ale nie mniej niż on sam. Ren wiele mógł zrobić samemu, jednak jak długo by się nie oszukiwał, nigdy nie zostanie Najwyższym Wodzem. Nie w tych czasach. Hux wyciągnął rękę, Ren ją uścisnął.  
\- Żadnych brudnych zagrywek. Zostań z Rycerzami Ren, trenujcie. Mamy potężną armię, kompetentne dowództwo. Ta wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła.  
\- Przywrócę równowagę w galaktyce – szepcze Ren, patrząc na ich dłonie.  
\- Wiem - odpowiedział Hux, przyciagnął jego dłoń pod swoje usta. - A ja będę zaraz obok ciebie - i złożył na niej pocałunek, nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego.  
To stało się bardzo szybko, tak, jak w większości przypadków przez ostatni rok. Nie byli delikatni, głębokie pocałunki do zderzenia zębów, krew na wardze. Zimna tafla lustra, o którą opierał się Hux i jego przerywany oddech, który osiadał na szkle. Już nie był wściekły, dotyk Rena palił każdy centymetr jego ciała. Równość oddechu, przekleństwa i jakaś surowość tego zbliżenia pieczętowały ich układ równości. Ren był lojalny, z dłonią zaciśniętą na jego biodrze, drugą opartą o lustro, zaraz przy jego głowie. Wszystkie ślady na ich skórze to jak pieczęci wybite na wosku. 

Powietrze jest gęste i nawet z umysłem przysłonionym porządaniem Hux wie, że równość nigdy nie była im pisana, ale który imperator nie chciałby zawiadywać zgrają posłusznych psów? 

Jeżeli nadejdzie śmierć, pójdą razem lub nie pójdzie nikt. Hux będzie spał ze sztyletem pod poduszką, jednak nie wątpił, że leżący obok nie posunie się do niczego, co nie jest podparte rozkazem Generała.  
Galaktyka to naprawdę dużo dla jednej osoby.


End file.
